Stupid Boy
by such a shame
Summary: She was perfect. He let it get to him.


disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK. Stupid Boy belongs to Keith Urban. Unfortunatly for me and my bank account, i am neither of the afore mentioned geniuses.

_Well she was precious like a flower._

_She grew wild… wild but innocent._

He noticed her straight off. Granted, it was mostly due to the fact that her hair was the only thing on earth that could be seen from space… well, aside form the great wall of china of course, he still noticed her. Then she became the best friend and brains of Harry fucking Potter. He noticed her. Years later, when he wanted out of he who must not be named's stupid little fan club, it was her that he sought out first. She could help him. He knew it.

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour._

_She was everything beautiful, and different._

It was hard at first. She had helped him join the order. She stood up for him. No one else wanted any part of him. She stood up for him. She helped HIM. He noticed her for something besides the train wreck atop her head that she had the audacity to call her hair. He noticed that she was Hermione Granger. She was the smartest woman alive. She was funny. She was beautiful. Hermione Granger was fucking gorgeous.

_Stupid boy._

_You can't fence that in._

_Stupid boy._

_It's like holdin' back the wind._

The first time he spoke to her, really spoke to her, it was awkward. Beyond awkward actually. Eh, it was to be expected. He was a prick to her at school. A giant fucking prick. He wished he could take it back. When he told her so, she simply told him it was in the past. She told him to get over it, she had. She was amazing.

They spoke again the next night. He asked her how she got to be so fucking forgiving. She didn't know. He told her about how he came to his decision to leave the death eaters. He told her about his mother's death. How it had devastated him and his father. He told her of his friends at school. How he put shit loads of pressure on himself, and how that never seemed to work out. He told her about how for the first time in his life, he felt like he could really and truly trust someone. He told Hermione Granger that she was the first person he could trust.

And then she kissed him.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice  
She hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy_

He was amazed by her. How could anyone be so spectacular? He tried to keep his feelings together. His family didn't feel like this. How many of his relatives were rolling around in their graves, groaning at his childlike behavior? When did buying flowers become so important? When did silly little words scare him so much?

Then he did something rash. He told Hermione fucking Granger that he loved her. Out of nowhere. He blamed the stupid fresh air for his sillyness. He told himself frantically that he could just laugh it off. He was panicking. But he didn't do this! This was not how he acted!

She told him she loved him back.

He quit panicking… he started smiling. He started laughing. Screw his ancestors. He was in love with Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger the mudblood. Hermione Granger the prissy little know-it-all. Hermione Granger… the love of his life.

They didn't even wait for a year to pass before getting married. He was never happier in his life. Hell, he was never happy to begin with. But she made him happy.

But all good things must come to an end. He started thinking. Thinking is bad. Thinking is dangerous. Especially when you think about what he thought about. He decided that she was too good for him. He realized that there were a million and one men whom she would be better off with. He realized that she could leave him at any time and he wouldn't even have any sort of valid argument to make her stay. He was too selfish to let her go.

So he started making up reasons to make her stay home. He told her that work was too dangerous. He convinced her to take a longer maternity leave when the twins were born. He told her that he heard her friends shit talking her. He told her he was sick and she needed to stay and help him. He told her everything. She was getting fed up.

_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it, push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down_

The excuses stopped working. She made up with her friends. She hired a babysitter. She laughed at danger. She went back to work.

He became angry. Why did she want to leave him? When did he become so dependent on anyone but himself?

He started bringing her down. He told her she was worthless. He brought the word 'mudblood' back into his vocabulary. He told her she was nothing without him. They started fighting all the time.

He was losing himself.

And still she stayed.

_You always had to be right  
And now you lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive_

The fighting got worse. She sent the twins to live with her parents for a while. He took this as a sign that she was next to go. He got more and more angry at her. How could she do this to him? She lied when she told him forever. She never loved him. And they fought.

She was more than confused. She loved him. But he had changed. She knew he was scared… but she was more than done. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay so badly. But he was not the man she married. He was destroying both of them. They had tried. She had tried. But it wasn't worth it any more. she sat crying for hours when she made her choice. But there was nothing else that could be done.

And so, five years after Hermione Granger married Draco Malfoy, she left him.

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone, long gone._

_You stupid boy._


End file.
